Dernière Lettre
by Akage Yamaneko
Summary: Butters a fait une connerie ; il s'est donné la mort. Pourquoi ? Sa lettre vous le dira. Laissez tomber, mon résumé est pourri... - -" One-shot, très léger Kenny x Butters. Un peu sombre, quand même...


Voici un one-shot que j'ai écrit il n'y a pas très longtemps. J'allais vraiment mal, a ce moment là. En faite, la lettre est celle que je voulais adresser a mes parents. Un peu avant le brevet, je me sentais seule, laissée pour compte. Ajoutez a ça un amour non-réciproque, une amitié instable avec L. et le stress de rater le brevet et de décevoir mes parents, et vous avez le vase rempli. Un cassage de gueule dont j'étais la victime, et ça y était, je voulais partir. Une amie, une véritable amie m'en a empêcher, et j'ai vu a quel point j'avais pu être bête. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai simplement arranger la lettre. Je n'ai plus l'originale ; je l'ai brûlée.

Auteur : AkumaHikageshi

Disclaimer : Seul le scénario m'appartient, South Park est à ses inventeurs (qui soit dit en passant sont géniaux)

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez.

* * *

22H30. Les parents de Butters rentraient enfin du boulot. Exténuée, la femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'espoir de prendre une douche. Arrivant au pas de la porte, un mauvais pressentiment la prit. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, la peur dans le ventre... Et poussa un hurlement suraiguë. Ayant peur pour sa femme, le mari la rejoignit et étouffa un cri devant cette vision d'horreur. Le sol était couvert de sang. Au centre de la salle gisait leur unique fils, une lettre sur son ventre. Butters serrait son poing droit sur un cutter, et la gauche renfermait quelque chose. Il s'était ouvert les veines du cou et des deux poignets. Les deux adultes, mortifiés, s'approchèrent, tremblant et sanglotant, pour lire l'ultime écrit de leur fils...

_" Pourquoi certaines personnes choisissent de se suicider ? Pourquoi en viennent-ils a des solutions aussi extremes ?_

_Tellement de questions..._

_Si peu de réponses..._

_Vous êtes-vous jamais demandé quelles étaient les raisons de mon mal-être ? Non, bien sûr. Celà vous faisait-il peur, très chers parents ? Certainement. Il est temps d'affronter cette peur, et de voir en face ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Par où commencer ? Il y a tellement de bordel dans ma tête. Tellement, tellement..._

_Commençons par toi,** Papa**._

_Tu as toujours voulu un garçon fort. Un fils qui soit viril, brutal, qui aime les sensations. Je n'étais rien de tout ça. Tu as été déçu, pas vrai ? Inutile de nier, je le sais. Ton amertume, tu me la faisais subir chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute voire chaque seconde de ma vie. Malgré ça, je t'appréciais comme un fils apprécie son père. Jusqu'a ce que tu me fasse une remarque qui m'a bousillé. Tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler ? Ma sensibilitée, tu trouvais qu'elle était quasiment féminine. Tu sais ce qui a suivi. **"Comme celle d'une fiote ! "**. C'est ce que tu m'as dis. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses faire pire, mais tu as enchaîné. **"Mais non, je plaisantais. Mon fils n'est pas une tapette !"**_

_Tu semblais si sûr de toi. C'est dommage, parce que tu te trompais lourdement. J'étais bel et bien une **"tapette"** comme tu dis. C'est même étonnant que tu n'ais pas remarqué ma liaison avec Kenny. Eh oui, c'était ça qu'on faisait quand j'allais dormir chez lui. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne m'excuserais même pas pour ce que je suis. Tu peux me renier si tu veux ; pour être sincère, j'en ai plus rien a faire._

_Chère** Maman**, passons à toi._

_Tu n'as jamais été au courant non plus. Mais je suis presque sûr que tu aurais accepté ma relation avec Kenny. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Papa. Toi, si soumise a Papa, tu le suivais toujours dans ses raisonements, même si tu n'étais pas d'accord. Tu me donnais ce que je voulais, a lui aussi, en esperant nous rendre tous heureux comme ça. Tu évitais les embrouilles, et ne voulais pas créer de problèmes. Comme tu vois, tu as échoué. Rends-toi compte d'une chose ;** dans la vie, on est obligé d'avoir des ennemis**. On ne peut pas tout accorder a tout le monde, parce qu'au final on oublie le plus important. Ce sont de simples mots, de simples gestes, quelques habitudes qui créés le bonheur. Pas de stupides choses matérielles._

_Je me demande si je tiendrais assez longtemps pour finir cette lettre..._

_Si on ajoute a ça que vous travailliez la plupart du temps, je pense que mon suicide est plus que compréhensible. Vous n'avez pas pu déceler mon mal-être, ne me voyiez pas assez souvent pour vous en soucier, je pense._

_J'immagine que vous ne me trouverez pas avant vingt-deux heures, dans quatre heures._

_Dites à Kenny que je l'embrasse, et donnez lui ce que j'ai dans la main._

_Comme dirait Avril Lavigne ;_

_"**Il n'y avait personne à la maison pour l'écouter**"_

_Butters.__ "_

_Les parents de Butters executèrent ses dernières volontées. Kenny prit le morceau de papier retrouvé dans la main de son amant, et les remercia. De retour dans sa chambre, il entreprit de le lire. Trois mots y étaient inscrit. Trois mots qui firent couler les larmes refoulées de Kenny. Trois mots qui le firent attraper un couteau et le porter a son poignet. Trois mots qui lui coutèrent la vie. Trois mots qui lui apportèrent le bonheur éternel._

_**Je t'aime, Kenny.**_

* * *

__**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plait.**


End file.
